Retazos de vida
by jessyriddle
Summary: Drabbles sobre algún momento en la vida de los personajes de la tercera generación. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. Teddy

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Teddy. Palabra: guerra.

* * *

Cuando Teddy ve al hijo de su padrino por primera vez, siente un fuerte nudo en el estomago. Adora a su abuela y a Harry, pero daría lo que fuera por tener a sus padres de vuelta, por ser el receptor de esa mirada de amor y devoción que Ginny le da a James.

Pero sabe que nunca pasará, sus padres murieron en la **guerra** y no volverán, murieron para asegurarle un futuro mejor, y decide que eso es lo que hará. Será la mejor persona que el mundo haya visto jamás, es lo mínimo que puede hacer para agradecerles.


	2. James

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: James Sirius. Palabra: Quidditch.

* * *

James está nervioso, pasa su peso de un pie a otro esperando para entrar al campo. Mira a su alrededor y se fija en las expresiones de sus compañeros, nadie parece tan ansioso y asustado como él, pero es normal, es su primera vez.

Cuando el capitán hace un gesto con la mano, todos los chicos empiezan a caminar; James agarra con fuerza su escoba y los sigue. Es su primer partido de **Quidditch** y, según su padre, es el que más asusta. Se llena de determinación, sube a la escoba y se eleva en el aire listo para ganar.


	3. Lorcan

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Lorcan. Palabra: corazón.

* * *

Todo el que conozca a Lorcan, puede asegurar que el chico tiene un** corazón** enorme. Y no solo por perdonar a todos y olvidar fácilmente cualquier ofensa, sino también por querer hacer feliz a sus amigos, a pesar de que, la mayoría de las veces, él salga perjudicado.

Su hermano siga intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero él no puede. Así ha sido siempre, y no quiere cambiarlo. Su madre siempre le ha dicho que una persona tiene que dar lo que quiere recibir, y aunque difícilmente llegue a conseguir sus propósitos, él así seguirá en su forma de ser.


	4. Lysander

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Lysander. Palabra: generosidad.

* * *

Uno de los defectos de Lysander, es tener una gran **generosidad**. Siempre ha compartido sus cosas con sus amigos, pero también ha sido objeto de compañeros aprovechados.

Durante su primera salida a Hogsmeade, el rubio hizo una parada en Honeyduck, vaciando sus bolsillos de galeones, para regresar al castillo con montañas de sus golosinas favoritas. Les compartió a su hermano y a sus amigos, pero unos chicos mayores terminaron por quitarle los chocolates sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de probarlos.

James, Fred y Lorcan se habían mirado entre ellos, antes de extenderle los pedazos mordisqueados de sus dulces. Él sonrió.


	5. Scorpius

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Scorpius. Palabra: ataúd.

* * *

El jardín de la mansión se siente extrañamente grande, o al menos más de lo habitual. Scorpius caminó hacia sus padres y se posicionó entre los dos. Su padre estaba serio, con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, intentando no sollozar. Miró a su madre y la vio en la misma condición; por un momento se preguntó si él se vería tan devastado.

Se soltó del abrazo protector de Astoria, y se acercó al **ataúd**, dio un vistazo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, parecía estar descansando plácidamente. "Adiós abuela" pensó antes de alejarse del lugar.


	6. Rose

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Rose. Palabra: giratiempos.

* * *

Rose ha empezado su tercer curso en Hogwarts, y hay tantas materias que quiere aprender, pero no tiene el tiempo suficiente. Se siente frustrada, no quiere dejar de lado ninguna lección, porque podría necesitarla en el futuro.

Cuando Mcgonagall la llama a su despacho, suelta un bufido; sabe que la regañará por querer llevar muchas clases, pero no piensa ceder. Para su sorpresa, la directora la recibe con una sonrisa, enseñándole un pequeño reloj. No, se acerca lo suficiente y nota que es un **giratiempo**.

Se alegra al escuchar que su madre había usado el mismo en su época escolar.


	7. Dominique

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Dominique. Palabra: realidad.

* * *

Desde pequeña Dominique pensaba que Teddy era su príncipe (de cabello) azul. Miraba ese chico grande y fuerte, que podía cargarla sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara las manzanas en el árbol; el chico guapo que le hacia latir el corazón más rápido cada vez que le tomaba la mano.

Pero cuando creció y por fin abrió los ojos, vio la **realidad**.

Teddy estaba completamente loco por su hermana, siempre se le quedaba viendo y sonreía como un tonto. Y se alegró por Vic, sobretodo después de haberlos atrapado besándose a escondidas. A sus nueve años, eso le parecía asqueroso.


	8. Lucy

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Lucy. Palabra: aprendiz.

* * *

Lucy estaba harta de escuchar los sermones de su padre sobre la importancia de sacar buenas notas en el colegio. Después de soportar el mismo discurso por enésima vez, decidió poner fin a todo eso. Mejoraría sus calificaciones y seria un cerebrito, justo como su hermana.

Pensar en Molly, le dio una grandiosa idea. Su hermana seria su maestra, y ella su **aprendiz**.

Se dirigió a paso veloz a la habitación de su hermana mayor, y aporreó la puerta con fuerza.  
Su hermana le abrió, y le dedicó una mala mirada. Lucy le explicó su plan y ella decidió ayudarla.


	9. Roxanne

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Roxanne. Palabra: canela.

* * *

Cuando Angelina llevaba a sus hijos al callejón Diagón, siempre hacían una parada en Florean Fortescue por un helado. Y ahora que Roxanne ha crecido, no puede evitar comprarse uno cada vez que visita el callejón.

El dulce sabor del helado de **canela** le trae hermosos recuerdos de su niñez. Con cada lamida puede rememorar pequeños sucesos, como las travesuras de su hermano o los regaños de su madre cada vez que tocaban un producto de "Sortilegios Weasley".

Sonríe, quizás ya no sea una niña, pero seguirá comprando helados cada vez que pase por ahí, como lo hacia su madre.


	10. Louis

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Louis. Palabra: confianza.

* * *

El pequeño Louis, siempre ha inspirado mucha **confianza**. Desde que tiene memoria, todos los primos (y a veces tíos y tías también) le han contado toda clase de secretos. Y está de más decir, que nunca ha salido ni una sola palabra de su boca respecto a eso.

Pero ahora que él necesita a alguien a quien contarle con urgencia el secreto que tanto le carcome, se ha dado cuenta de que no puede. Sus primos no podrían quedarse callados al enterarse, y sus amigos lo develarían para "ayudarle". En momentos como esos, quisiera tener un clon de sí mismo.


End file.
